1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of networks. More particularly, this invention relates to remote logging of accesses on a network.
2. Background
As computer technology has advanced the use of networks has continually increased. A network refers to a system which can couple together two or more computer systems such that the systems can communicate with one another. One problem that arises with the use of networks is that they allow individuals to access systems other than those they are supposed to be accessing. For example, children are able to access adult-oriented systems and employees are able to access non-work related systems.
One solution to the problem of individuals accessing systems other than those they are supposed to be accessing is to provide, on an individual's system, a list of unacceptable computer systems and prevent the individual from accessing any of the unacceptable systems. Another solution is to maintain, on an individual's system, a record of systems which have been accessed by the individual and have a supervisor periodically check the record to identify inappropriate systems being accessed.
However, one problem with both of these solutions is that the user, especially a knowledgeable computer user, could access the appropriate lists or records on his or her system and modify them to his or her own choosing. Thus, it would be beneficial to maintain a log of accesses to inappropriate systems, as well as possibly providing a way to prohibit access to such systems, which would be inaccessible to a system user.
As will be described in more detail below the present invention provides a method and apparatus for remote network access logging and reporting which achieves these and other desired results which will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description that follows.